


Nine Little Crafters

by A_Little_Bit_of_Everything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Also it's way harder to rhyme than I remember it being, Poetry, These videos fucked me up, so I wrote this, ydyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Bit_of_Everything/pseuds/A_Little_Bit_of_Everything
Summary: Nine gathered for fun, little did they now that it would break the fan's hearts.





	Nine Little Crafters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is something really quick I wrote inspired by the Ya Dead Ya Dead series, I absolutely loved those videos. I'm not sure why I was inspired to write this, but now it's here. So enjoy!

Nine little crafters all gathered on this date  
One wasn't paying attention and then there were eight  
Eight little crafters, one's love watching from heaven  
One was betrayed by his friend, and then there were seven  
Seven little crafters all with their picks   
One went out with a bang, and then there were six  
Six little crafters all desperate to survive   
One couldn't fight, and then there were five  
Five little crafters, so sick of the gore  
One died in front of their home, and then there were four   
Four little crafters, one trying to flee   
One was killed out of vengeance and then there were three   
Three little crafters, one coming undone  
Two couldn't take it and then there was one  
One little crafter, the game is almost done  
He lived for so long   
And then there was none

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, the death order is,  
> Lindsay  
> Gavin  
> Alfredo  
> Geoff  
> Jack  
> Ryan  
> Trevor and Jeremy  
> Michael


End file.
